Am I Imaginary To You?
by narraki
Summary: Inuyasha keeps running off with Kikyo, and Kagome's had enough. She refuses to come back to the past, so how will Inuyasha win her back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does. Please don't hurt me!

Kagome stumbled through the forest, blinded by tears, and pursued by rain. She couldn't believe the sight she had seen. She had to get away from everything; Kikyo, Inuyasha, everything! Kagome tripped over a root, and fell into the mud. All she could do was cry, not caring that she was covered in mud, not even noticing that Inuyasha was drawing nearer, nearer. She just closed her eyes, and tried to block out the horrible images in her mind…tried, but failed.

FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackTo just a few minutes ago!

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the forest, once again. Kagome crept closer to hear what they were saying, as Inuyasha and Kikyo draw closer, closer, to a heated kiss.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kikyo asked. Kagome scoffed. How many times did Kikyo have to say that? Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than Kagome…But this time, Inuyasha's reply was different, and felt like knives stabbing Kagome a million times.

"How many times do I have to say that I love you? More than that bitch Kagome! She's worthless to me. I'll push her aside, I'll forget about that jewel detector, just to show how much I love you."

Kikyo chuckled and looked straight into Kagome's eyes. She knew she was there. That very thought and what Inuyasha had said made Kagome gasp. Inuyasha heard and immediately drew his attention to Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome didn't care to hear how Inuyasha felt guilty; Kagome ran. Even as the rain clouds gathered and pelted her with rain, Kagome ran. She hated Inuyasha; she despised him. Would she end up like Kikyo, undead and living only because of her deep hatred of this despicable beast…?

End of flashbackEnd of flashbackBack to a few minutes ahead

"Kagome? Did you hear what I said…?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down next to her muddy form.

"Yes," Kagome replied laconically.  
"Kagome…I'm so sorry…I…just wanted Kikyo to know how much I loved her, and I didn't realize what I was even saying…I…" Inuyasha explained.

Kagome sat straight up, regardless of mud dripping down her face. She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and said, "No you're not sorry. You always say you're sorry. I'm tired of it! I am not a jewel detector, I am not somebody that you can just order around. And to prove it, I'm leaving you. Forever"  
Before Inuyasha could protest, Kagome raced off to the well, leaving him behind. Inuyasha just collapsed down on his knees…he felt a new feeling inside him…emptiness? No…something deeper…like his heart was…broken?

Present DayPresent DayPresent Day

Kagome dried off her hair after taking a shower. For once in a long time, she felt happy. She didn't have to worry about Inuyasha, Kikyo, the shards of the Shikon Jewel, nothing! She could participate more in school, raise her grades, spend time with her friends, maybe even date somebody. The very thought made her shiver with excitement. And best of all, Inuyasha loved somebody else, so he won't come back to bother her about staying too long. She would kill herself before she listened to him again. She just didn't care.

Kagome plopped onto her bed and placed her head on the soft pillows, a luxury she never experienced in the past. Then she dozed off into the realm of dreams…

Kagome's DreamKagome's Dream Kagome's Dream

Kagome and Kikyo were being held captive by Naraku. Inuyasha was left helpless, he couldn't do anything or Naraku would kill them both.

"I'll give you a choice. You can have your undead, clay priestess, or the jewel detecting wench. But choose wisely; for I shall kill the one you do not choose," Naraku cackled villainously.

"I…I…I choose…uh…" Inuyasha stammered, looking between Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo, the one he loved, or Kagome, the one that could help him find the jewel shards? Inuyasha scoffed. What was he saying? He would rather have Kikyo, and she could find the jewel shards, too.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. What was he saying? (A/N You know how dreams are all weird and random? Well, Kagome can hear Inuyasha's thoughts)

"I choose Kikyo," Inuyasha said simply. Naraku chuckled as she set Kikyo down next to Inuyasha, grabbed a sword, and was about to slit Kagome's throat when Kagome woke up.

End of Kagome's DreamEnd of Kagome's DreamEnd of Kagome's Dream

Kagome woke with a gasp, replayed the dream mentally, and then sobbed. She knew in a true situation like that, Inuyasha would definitely choose Kikyo over herself. No matter; Kagome had to go to school. So she got up, got dressed, and brushed her hair. She went downstairs to say good bye to her mom, but found a note on the fridge:  
Kagome,  
I'm glad you're back; I had to go to the store with grandpa; I'll be back!  
Love,  
Mom

Oh, well. Kagome whipped up some eggs, scarffed them down, and walked to school.

"Hey, Eri, where is everyone else?" Kagome asked once she saw only one of her friends.

"Don't you remember? Oh yeah, you had food poisoning. We had a festival, in Hiroshima, so some people are going to be gone a while. And that includes everyone else," Eri explained.

Good. Now I don't have to explain my "food poisoning" to anyone, Kagome thought. But just when she thought her problems were over, along came Hojo. 

"Kagome! How are you feeling? Did you get rid of your food poisoning? Wait, of course you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here!" Hojo cried with a smile.

How does he always know what I'm sick with? She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even know what Hojo was blabbering about until he finished it off by saying: "So…I was wondering if you could go to the new fancy tea house with me on Friday night?"

Kagome choked. Another date? What, did sick girls turn him on or something? She was about to say no when she remembered Inuyasha; remembering him automatically changed her mind.  
"Sure! I'd love to. Is this a kimono type teahouse?" Kagome asked. Hojo nodded, said "bye", and zipped off to who knows where. When Hojo was out of sight, Eri turned to Kagome and was grinning from ear to ear. Oh, no…

"Wow! You look hot!" Eri exclaimed. It was Friday night, and Eri wouldn't let Kagome go without dressing her up. She draped over a beautiful red kimono with gold butterflies, put her hair up in a bun with red hair sticks that had gold ends, gold earrings, a jade bracelet tied with red ribbon, some light red eye shadow, red lipstick, and to top it all off, blush. Kagome shuddered at the very thought of all those girlie things, but when she looked in the mirror, she was rather surprised.

"Okay, I have to go. Give me the one 'o one tomorrow over the phone. Good luck!" Eri said. Kagome sat down and heaved a sigh. She was rather excited despite the fact that she was only dating Hojo to get personal revenge on Inuyasha.  
And speak of the devil, a pebble tapped on her window. Kagome opened it up, and Inuyasha jumped into her room.

"Kagome, I…whoa…you look nice…" Inuyasha stated. To keep Kagome from blushing, she reminded herself of her rage at him . "I'm going on a date with someone," Kagome explained, hoping the statement would hurt the dog demon. But then she remembered how Inuyasha wouldn't even know what that meant. And not much to her surprise, the demon had a blank look on his face. Kagome sighed, "A date is when a guy and a girl who really like each other go some place special together. And it usually ends with a kiss." Just as Kagome hoped, this definition got to Inuyasha because he had an obvious look of rage.  
"With who?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.  
"Hojo," Kagome replied instantly. "Why, you jealous? Serves you right. I was practically throwing myself at your feet. You know that; I can tell. Everyone knew. And you took advantage of that to break my heart multiple amounts of time. I've had enough!" Kagome threw her purse on the bed. "I'm sick of Kikyo, I'm sick of the past, I'm sick of the Shikon Jewel, and I'm sick of you!"

Inuyasha was speechless. He felt terrible. Kagome took advantage of this to get the door whose bell was ringing.

"That's my date. Good bye, Inuyasha"

The teahouse was actually very nice. Kagome thought it would be a teahouse with proper kimono-wearing ladies. But Kagome actually recognized some of the people from school; there weren't a lot of couples, but she knew the ones that were there. Hojo was in a handsome kimono that was blue with silver trim and pants. He looked rather…hot.

"So…Kagome…how's your uh…food poisoning?" Hojo asked shyly.

Man this guy is desperate and isn't in the least bit smooth, Kagome thought. Right when she was going to say "what?", though, she spotted something very familiar in the window. It was none other than Inuyasha! She couldn't believe it! She thought he understood that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Unless he was spying on her. Of course he's spying on me…it doesn't take a genius to figure that out! So to make Inuyasha jealous, Kagome smiled and giggled.

"It's good. I think it's long gone now!" Kagome smiled some more. Man, I'm freaking myself out with all this smiling. She looked inconspicuously at Inuyasha, and already saw he was getting angry. He can't exactly hear what they were saying, but that was the idea; to make it look like they are having fun. 

"That's great! I was getting really…worried," Hojo replied, returning her smile. Obviously, he didn't know Inuyasha was there. Kagome hadn't really noticed that everyone else had left, but she didn't care and she was enjoying herself.

"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you something…I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend…?" Hojo asked. Whoa, that was out of the blue. Was it a secret that he liked me? And you don't just ask some one to be your girlfriend! Oh well.

"Sure!" Kagome answered, trying to look joyful like she wanted to date him. Hojo paid the bill, and escorted Kagome out of her chair.  
"I'm glad," he said simply. He stepped closer to Kagome, and leaned in to give her a kiss when-

"Take you hands off Kagome, bastard," a voice full of rage spat. Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha. Surprise, surprise. But that was it. Kagome got this angry surge of rage, and struck Inuyasha across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get lost. I'm over you, I'm tired of you, and I found some one else I like!" Kagome shrieked. Then she spun around to Hojo, and pulled him into the unfinished kiss, then walked off.

All Inuyasha did was look between Hojo and the retreating Kagome, cursed, and ran back to the well. After being left completely alone, Hojo said, "What just happened?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what happened for a bit. He felt so angry; at himself. How could he be so blind? Kagome didn't love him anymore. She used to, but not anymore. He just had to fool with her feelings. He loved Kikyo a lot, a little more than Kagome, but he never wanted to hurt Kagome like he did. He just got carried away, and now it was too late. He sorted through his feelings, and mentally went over the pros and cons of Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo was beautiful, she loved him, and they had a passionate past together. But, Kikyo was dead, cold emotional wise, and didn't believe he loved her. Kagome was gorgeous, powerful, alive, has a fiery personality, and truly knows that she loves him. But she has a temper, and will do anything for revenge against him these days. Inuyasha sighed. He realized he loved Kagome more, but she didn't love him anymore. Kikyo would have to do.

Kagome smiled as she pulled her comforter over her. Mission accomplished. Inuyasha got the picture that Kagome was over him, and she officially made him jealous. But then Kagome paused. Was she really over Inuyasha? He was a huge bastard, always yelling at her and insulting her. He dated Kikyo just to make her jealous, but has grown attracted to her now. Kagome snorted at these thoughts. She was definitely over him. But a question had formed a dark cloud that was following her: was she over Inuyasha?  
She drifted off into sleep again, dreading school tomorrow because Hojo definitely wouldn't leave his new "girlfriend" alone.

Much to Kagome's surprise, Hojo seemed to go everywhere with her. He ate lunch with her, walked with her in the hallways, and in the classes they shared together, he was constantly staring at her, and when she turned to look at him, he smiled and winked. Freaky.

Aside from all this annoying Hojo action, though, Kagome had to make an important decision; would she stay in the present, dating someone she didn't love out of spite for Inuyasha, would she go to the past, finish the jewel, and remain in the future afterwards, or would she just put the pieces together as life went on?

"Hey, Kagome!" Hojo said in his annoying, perky voice. At this point, Kagome was getting really pissed. "Want me to walk you home after school?"

Kagome sighed. "Sure, whatever." So after school, Hojo escorted Kagome home. But of course, something red and white caught her eye. Inuyasha! I'm going to kill that stalking, spying bastard!

"I thought I told you to take you hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"I thought you went home!" Kagome snapped, emphasizing the word "home.  
"I want you back! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha yelled. Of course. But if I agree to him, he'll just run off with Kikyo again!

"Please Inuyasha just go away!" Kagome cried, not caring to know she was crying.

"Kagome…?"

"That's enough!" Hojo cried. Both Inuyasha and the crying Kagome stared at him in confusion.

"You are hurting Kagome's feelings! I don't know what you did to her that is making her so upset, but you need to leave her alone and go away. No man deserves Kagome is he makes her cry!" Hojo stated. Kagome just couldn't believe what she was hearing; this was Hojo talking! He was actually yelling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha look flabbergasted, so he must've been sharing the same thoughts as Kagome.  
Hojo wipe Kagome's eyes, and took her by the hand and led her home. Inuyasha wouldn't give up though. He would have to talk to her privately, away from Hojo.

Wow, what a day. Kagome brushed out her hair, and was about to get undressed to get in her pajamas, when she heard a WHOOSH! SMACK! SLAP! at her window. She turned around and saw Inuyasha sitting on her window sill. Obviously, he had jumped up, explaining the whoosh, and was going to go in through her window, but it was closed, explaining the smack, but somehow opened it, explaining the slap.

"Why don't you get the picture! I don't want you anymore, go away!" Kagome said, averting her gaze.

"Kagome, will you just hear me out? I know it was wrong to uh…date Kikyo, when you obviously loved me. It was a mistake I wish I never made. Please! I miss you…" Inuyasha said, looking at his feet. Oh, how Kagome wanted to go over there and hug him, to say she'll come back. But her pride wouldn't allow that.

"I'm sorry, too. I just can't love you anymore. I don't know if I'll ever come back," Kagome replied. Inuyasha just nodded, and jumped back out her window. Then Kagome just fell on her knees and began to cry.

I guess I know what my answer is…

Kagome's answer was that she was going to return to the past. She didn't know if she would take Inuyasha back, but she should at least finish the jewel…

"Bye, Mom!" Kagome cried as she swung her giant, yellow backpack over her shoulder.  
"Bye sweetie!"

Kagome raced into the shrine and leaped into the well. For some reason, going back to the past felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Finally she reached the familiar Feudal Era, so she quickly climbed out of the well and headed for Kaede's village.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo cried. At this, Kirara mused happily, Sango waved, Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha perked up.

"Where were you?" Sango asked.  
"Oh, I just was a little tired so I decided to take a break at home."

"Great! Let's look for more shard," Miroku suggested. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha jumped out of his tree as the group set off, knowing that Kagome had enough provisions. Inuyasha and Kagome took the lead, following by Sango and Miroku and Kirara, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

"Uh…sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly."No."

"Kagome, I'm sorry…"

"I'll only take you back once you've proven that you truly love me, and you won't leave me for Kikyo ever again. So quit pestering me. I'm trying to concentrate."

Inuyasha sighed. Obviously that was all she came back for…I think…  
But then, out of nowhere, Naraku appeared. He leapt from the shadows and scooped up Kagome, then as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. He was helpless to stop Naraku; he had already made off with Kagome.  
"Don't just stand there gawking; let's go! We'll follow his scent!" Sango said. Kirara transformed, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo hopped on, while Inuyasha would run so he could keep track of the scent.

The scent led on and on. It seemed to go in one direction, but then the trail would evaporate. Naraku was fooling with them, that was for sure.

For what seemed like days, the trail finally led the gang to a dark cave. But not only was Kagome being held captive, but Kikyo was, too.

"Welcome, Inuyasha. I have both of the women you love," Naraku said, gesturing towards the tied up and squealing Kagome, and then to the bound, calm Kikyo. Just like in my dream…and Kikyo's so calm because she knows she's going to be chosen…just like my dream…

"But you can only have one. You must choose which one you would rather live with, but choose wisely because the one you don't choose shall be killed," Naraku explained.

Inuyasha paused for a long time…he was obviously thinking.  
"Feh, what am I thinking? The choice is clear…I choose…" Inuyasha stopped once again. "I choose…"

He was about to say his answer. Kagome knew it was Kikyo, and Kagome knew she would die. She just closed her eyes tightly, for although she knew what the choice was, she didn't want to hear it.

"Kagome." Inuyasha replied laconically.  
"What?" Kagome whispered. Kikyo's face dropped; now she was the one who would die.

"NO! This is all against the plan! You were suppose to choose Kagome, because I still need Kikyo, but Kagome's in my way! You fools!" Naraku yelled, dropping Kagome and Kikyo.

Inuyasha leaped high in the air and caught Kagome first, then Kikyo. He gently set them both down, and slashed their bounds.

"You knew what the plan was, didn't you? That's why you chose Kagome, because you need her, but you still love me," Kikyo announced hopefully.

"No…Kagome is my one, true love." At this, Kikyo got a sour-looking face, but marched off.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

"No…it was my fault. I'll never do it again on one condition; you become my mate," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Deal!"

Then she pulled him into a long, heated kiss.

EpilogueEpilogueEpilogueEpilogue

"And do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be you're husband?" Miroku asked.

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride. Did I do that line right, Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome laughed and nodded, then kiss Inuyasha passionately. It took forever to teach Miroku how to do a modern wedding, but it was worth it.

Sango clapped, cheered, and cried, Shippo was whooting with joy, Miroku smiled serenely, (he had to look sophisticated) Myoga cheered, Sesshoumaru said nothing (Rin pulled him to the wedding), Rin was throwing flowers everywhere (doesn't that fit her?)

And up in heaven, I'm sure Inutaisho and Izayo are full of happiness.

Inuyasha swept Kagome off her feet, and took her to the little cottage that they shared. And, well, you know what newly weds do on their wedding night…

The end! 


End file.
